Vestibular schwannomas (VSs) are the most common tumors of the cerebellopontine angle. Due to their location within the internal auditory canal and the cerebellopontine angle, VSs can lead to substantial morbidity, including sensorineural hearing loss (SNHL), vestibular dysfunction and facial nerve paralysis (Mahaley et al., 1990). Currently, patients with symptomatic or growing VSs can undergo surgical resection or radiotherapy, both procedures that can result in serious complications. Well-tolerated pharmacotherapies against VS are needed to augment the current treatment options.